


Spanish holidays

by tangyyy



Category: Javier Fernandez - Fandom, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom, Yuzuru Hanyu/Javier Fernandez - Fandom
Genre: Fluff pour le moment, M/M, Smut et angst (un peu) pour la suite !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une semaine à Madrid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish holidays

**Author's Note:**

> English version of this One Shot is coming soon ;) Good luck to my lovely betas ! ;)
> 
> Bon voilà la première partie d'un OS écrit en très peu de temps. La version française n'a pas été relu par qui que ce soit donc euh... Si il y a quelques lectrices (lecteurs ?) français(e)s par ici... Pitié, soyez indulgent(e)s !
> 
> Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de fluff pour le moment (Y a-t-il une traduction pour le mot "fluff" ? ^^) ça se corsera (dans tous les sens) dans la prochaine partie...

_« Bienvenido a Madrid ! »_

C'était la première fois que Yuzuru mettait le pied sur le sol espagnol. Après 15 heures de vol depuis Tokyo puis une longue série d'étreintes interminable avec Javier (2 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu), le jeune japonais se dirigea vers le tapis roulant pour récupérer sa valise.

« Ça va, tu n'est pas trop fatigué ?

-Non ça va, j'ai bien dormi dans l'avion, il n'y avait pas grand monde, j'ai eu une rangée de trois sièges à moi tout seul, j'ai pu m'allonger.

-Parfait, donc tu es en forme ! Je nous ai préparé un planning parfait pour ta première visite à Madrid ! » S'enthousiasma Javier en prenant Yuzuru de vitesse et en saisissant son énorme valise sur le tapi roulant. Le couple s'en alla ensuite hors de l'aéroport pour rejoindre le parking sous-terrain où l'espagnol avait garé sa voiture une demie-heure plus tôt. Une fois bien installé côté conducteur et avant de démarrer, le patineur espagnol sortit une feuille de la poche de son jean.

« Bien... Il est 14h58, nous sommes parfaitement dans les temps !

-C'est le fameux planning ? » Demanda Yuzuru en s’intéressant d'un peu plus près au papier que Javier tenait entre ses doigts.

« Oui.

-Je peux voir ?

-Bien sûr. » Répondit l'espagnol en donnant le papier et en démarrant la voiture.

Yuzuru jeta un coup d’œil à l'emploi du temps de Javier et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ses yeux se posèrent sur leur première activité prévue au programme.

_"De 4 a 6 horas de la tarde : SEX!"_

  


« Héééééééééé ??!

-Quoi ?

-Tu as prévu qu'on fasse l'amour de 4h à 6h ?! C'est marqué sur le planning !

-Bein quoi ça t'étonne ? Tu croyais qu'on allait jouer aux cartes ? 2 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu Yuzu !

-Non bien sûr mais... De là à le marquer sur le planning... C'est pas très romantique !

-On n'a pas le temps pour le romantisme Yuzu ! » Répondit très sérieusement Javier. « Tu n'es ici que pour quelques jours, on sera romantiques à Toronto, ici, on n'a pas le temps. Alors tu vas être un gentil garçon et faire ce qui est marqué sur le planning ! On va arriver chez moi, on va visiter l'appartement, je vais te faire du café, on va discuter de tout et de rien sur le canapé puis petit à petit, on va sentir la chaleur monter en nous et nous allons faire l'amour dans le salon puis dans la chambre.

-Que de spontanéité, de naturel... Ca donne vachement envie... » Répliqua Yuzuru, sarcastique, sans pouvoir cacher l'amusement que faisait naître cette inhabituelle situation en lui.

« Je croyais que les japonais aimaient tout planifier...

-Pas à ce point Javier.

-Tant pis, face au peu de temps dont nous disposons, Super Javi s'adapte ! Yuzuru Hanyu, prépare toi, tu me feras l'amour dans... » Il regarda sa montre. « Moins d'une heure ! C'est partit ! »

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

« Yuzu ! Yuzu... Réveille toi...

-Hein ? Quoi ? Je... Ooh... Tu... Javi ? Javi, t'es là ?

-Bien sûr que je suis là, tu es chez moi idiot ! »  


A peine réveillé, Yuzuru s'assit sur lit en se frottant les yeux et en bâillant bruyamment. Totalement nu sous le drap qui ne recouvrait plus que le bas de son corps, une intense sensation de bien être le prit au fond du ventre et subitement, il se laissa aller brutalement en arrière. Une fois allongé sur le dos, il s'étira longuement.

« Non, je suis trop bien ici, je ne bouge pas...

-Allez Yuzu, viens... » Dit Javier en se concentrant pour ne pas rejoindre son amant dans le lit. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bas-ventre du jeune japonais, à présent à moitié découvert.

« Quelle heure il est ? » Demanda Yuzuru.

« 18h30. L'heure, pour toi, de prendre l'apéritif à la terrasse d'un bon bistro en compagnie du plus charmant patineur au monde.

-Patrick ? Patrick est là ?

-Ah. Ah. Très drôle. Allez lève toi !

-Ok, ok... » Marmonna le japonais en se raseillant. Mais soudain, il sembla tout à fait éveillé et recouvrit son corps avec le drap. « Tu peux me donner un caleçon, un jean et un tee-shirt dans ma valise s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-il, rougissant, à Javier. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu fais ton pudique maintenant ? Alors qu'il y a une demie-heure on...

-Je sais, je sais ! Mais là c'est pas pareil, tu es tout habillé et moi non puis... Allez, donne moi mes affaires !

-Non. Vas les chercher toi même. » Sourit l'espagnol.

-Ok, très bien ! » Dit Yuzuru. Il se leva alors d'un geste gracieux en s'enveloppant dans le drap comme dans une toge romaine. Il s'accroupit face à sa valise, prit les vêtements dont il avait besoin puis disparut dans la salle de bain en ignorant sciemment les rires moqueurs de Javier.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

« Ouaaah ! Regarde, regarde !

-Yuzu, si on s'arrête à chaque boutique on mourra de vieillesse avant d'avoir atteint la Plaza Mayor...

-Mais regarde à l'intérieur ! C'est magnifique ! Viens, on rentre !

-Non ! Yuzu, s'il te plait... J'ai vraiment pas envie de faire du shopping maintenant...

-Oh allez, trente secondes ! On rentre, on regarde et on ressort ! Ca ne nous prendra pas plus de cinq minutes ! Viens... »

Yuzuru, surexcité, prit doucement la main de Javier et tous les deux entrèrent dans la petite friperie. Ce n'est qu'une demie-heure plus tard que le couple en ressortit, le jeune japonais tenant dans sa main droite un gros sac en papier.

 _« Yokatta !!! Lotta Vintage, I love you !_  » S'écria Yuzuru en envoyant un baiser à la devanture de la boutique.

« Tu en fais trop Yuzu... » Râla Javier.

« Non, pas du tout ! J'ai trouvé le blouson de mes rêves là dedans !

-Blouson troué et qui te va trop grand...

-Les trous ça donne un style et puis il me va très bien ! Enfin non, c'est vrai qu'il me va un peu trop grand... Mais c'est pas grave ! Je demanderai à ma mère de le retoucher. »

Le patineur espagnol se contenta de grommeler d'incompréhensibles mots puis prit la main de Yuzuru pour l’entraîner à continuer leur marche. Le jeune japonais, saisissant l'humeur grincheuse de son amant, accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de ce dernier et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« J'adore ta ville... Merci d'être là avec moi... » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Tu n'as vu que des friperies... » Marmonna Javier.

« Peut-être mais je l'aime déjà... » Sourit Yuzuru. « On va où maintenant ?

-A la Plaza Mayor avant que la nuit ne tombe, tu dois absolument y voir le couché du soleil... » Dit l'espagnol en retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent sur la place. L'air était chaud en cette fin de Juin et les cris des enfants mêlés aux chants des martinets résonnaient sur les hautes façades des hôtels particuliers entourant l'immense place. Des odeurs toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres s'échappaient des cuisines des restaurants et le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Yuzuru, émerveillé, faillit lâcher le sac dans lequel était encore enfermé son précieux blouson. La bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, il ne savait plus où regarder tant la vue lui semblait belle. Javier, quant à lui, habitué à se rendre sur cette place, préféra regarder le jeune japonais qui lui sembla si beau dans ce moment de contemplation.

  


« Javi c'est magnifique !

-Je suis ravi que ça te plaise... »

  


Les deux hommes restèrent un moment sans rien dire, juste à regarder autour d'eux. Puis au bout d'un long moment, voyant le jour décliner, Javier reprit la main de Yuzuru et l’entraîna près de banc où ils s’assirent. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans la plus grande des sérénités jusqu'à ce que la lumière chaude des rayons du soleil couchant inonde la place. Tout était teinté de rouge à présent et l'atmosphère du lieu ne s'en fit que plus chaleureuse.

« C'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille...

-Quelle chose ?

-Cette atmosphère, avec cette lumière, les gens qui parlent fort, c'est plein de vie... Je croyais qu'on ne ressentait ça que dans les films...

-Bienvenue en Espagne... » Sourit, attendris, Javier.

« Javi ?

-Oui ?

-Moi aussi je te montrerai le Japon que tu n'as vu que dans des films, ok ?

-Ça marche. »

  


Maintenant que le soleil avait disparu, des vendeurs à la sauvette firent leur apparition sur la place. Nombre d'entre eux envoyaient des sortent de balles en l'air qui s'illuminaient en retombant au sol. Les enfants, émerveillés par ce simple spectacle, courraient à présent tout autour d'eux sous le regard ébahi du jeune japonais.

« T'as vu ? On dirait des étoiles qui tombent du ciel... Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Parce que j'aime la façon que tu as de voir le monde.

-Ah... Bon ! Tu sais quoi ? » S'écria Yuzuru, tout à coup tout à fait déconnecté de sa contemplation. « J'ai faim ! Viens on va manger ! Là bas, ça sent bon...

-Attends, attends ! » Répliqua Javier en retenant le japonais qui s'était déjà élancé vers une des terrasses. « Les restos ici ne sont que des attrapes-touristes. Viens par là, je t'emmène au Paradis... »

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  


«  _La Chata..._  » déchiffra Yuzuru sur la devanture du petit restaurant.

« Yes ! _La Chata_  ! » S'exclama Javier, très fier de faire découvrir cet endroit à son amant. « Assieds-toi. » Lui dit-il en s'installant lui même à une petite table sur le trottoir d'une petite ruelle dans laquelle était installé le restaurant.

« C'est ça ton paradis ? » Demanda le jeune japonais un peu circonspect. En effet, le restaurant en question ne payait pas de mine. La décoration était vieillotte, la musique ringarde et les clients présents plus très jeunes.

« Oui, c'est ici. »

Sur ce, une serveuse arriva et se posta devant leur table.

«  _Hola, qué puedo hacer por t_ _i ?_ »

Javier ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir ni même le temps de demander quoique ce soit à Yuzuru et commanda aussitôt.

«  _Dos sangría, b_ _oquerones, tortilla de patata, jamón ibérico,_ _pulpo a la gallega_ _, pan con tomate y pimientos asados por favor por favor._ Yuzu, ça te va ?

Ce n'est qu'en voyant les yeux de Javier dans les siens que Yuzuru comprit que ce dernier venait de lui poser une question.

« Hein ? Quoi ?

-Ça te va tout ça ?

-Ah oui, oui. J'ai rien compris donc oui, ça me va, je te fais confiance... »

  


Un quart d'heure de conversations, clin d’œils et autres caresses plus ou moins discrètes après, la serveuse déposa la commande sur leur table. Une farandole de plats tous très colorés aux odeurs excessiment alléchantes. Emballé face à tant de nouvelles saveurs, Yuzuru prit le temps de, minutieusement, gouter de petites quantités de chaque plat présent devant lui en tâchant de commenter tout ce qui entrait en contact avec sa bouche. Javier, quant à lui, habitué à cette cuisine, ne s'embarrassa pas de tant de manières et mangea de bon coeur tout en regardant, attendris, son amant se délecter pour la première fois de la cuisine traditionnelle espagnole.

Tout à coup, voyant les joues de Yuzuru s'enflammer et se doutant de ce qui arrivait à ce dernier, Javier reprit la parole.

« Alors ? Tu aimes ?

-Oui. Oui, c'est très bon. » Le jeune japonais souffla et bu une grosse gorgée de sangria. « Mais ça pique ça ! » Fit-il en montrant ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

« C'est du chorizo mon amour.

-Oui bein le chorizo ça pique.

-C'est pour ça que c'est bon !

-Oui, c'est un peu comme le wasabi.

-En meilleur...

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu sais très bien que, pour moi, rien ne dépassera jamais la cuisine japonaise !

-C'est triste d'être aussi borné à ton âge... » Soupira Javier dans un sourire.

  


Une heure plus tard, la fatigue du voyage et les deux verres de sangria firent leur effet sur Yuzuru et ce dernier se mit à somnoler.

« C'était... Délicieux...

-Tu t'endors Yuzu.

-Oui, je crois que je suis un peu fatigué... »

Javier se leva, alla payer et prit la main de son amant. Le trajet du retour se fit comme au ralentit, dans le silence, les deux hommes savourant la présence de l'un et de l'autre dans la plus grande des sérénités.

Arrivés à l'appartement de Javier, chacun leur tour, ils allèrent prendre leur douche puis se couchèrent bien vite.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  


« Javi... Tu dors ?

-Non.

-Comment on dit _Oyasumi_ en espagnol ?

- _Oyasumi ?_

-Bonne nuit.

-Mmmh... _« Eres el hombre más sexy del mundo. »_

-Je ne crois pas que tu me dises la vérité mais c'est pas grave. _Eres el hombre más sexy del mundo._

 _-Oyasumi_ à toi aussi. »

  


Javier sourit et embrassa Yuzuru. Yuzuru sourit et ferma les yeux.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A suivre !


End file.
